Secrets
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: Alice and Jasper go to Alice's hometown Biloxi, Mississippi to find out more about her mysterious past.


**Secrets**

**Summary: Set in New Moon after the Cullens leave Forks. Alice and Jasper go back to Alice's hometown Biloxi, Mississippi to find out more about her mysterious past.**

**Author's Note: I might continue this story and add more chapters but we'll see :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BILOXI MENTAL INSTITUTION, <strong>the sign read.

"We found it," Alice whispered.

The old building loomed over them, the windows dirty and covered with bars. The building was made up of cracked red bricks and it looked like it would collapse any moment. The place looked more like a prison than a hospital.

The place had closed down years before, after a patient and staff member went missing. Shortly after, others started vanishing too and one day the asylum was found completely destroyed on the inside and all the patients were dead. Since the police couldn't find an explanation to the damage and the murders, the town closed up the asylum and blocked it off. Jasper and Alice found this out when they were doing research on the town days before. The story of the missing patient and the staff member matched the one James told Bella about the vampire who broke Alice out of the hospital to save her from him.

"You ready for this?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "Ready."

They headed up the stairs, which was crumbing and broke the handles of the asylum's doors so they could enter.

"My God," Alice whispered. Most of the rooms were boarded up or areas were blocked off with caution tape. The floors were covered in dirt, a couple of rats ran down the hallway. The pale green paint was faded and left unattractive chunks of green and gray on the walls.

"It looks like a war zone," Jasper remarked. Parts of the ceiling had fallen off and were scattered all across the ground. In front of them was a desk, or what used to one, which was collapsed into the ground.

Niether one of them said a word as they turned right down the hall, Alice leading the way. In front of them was the door to the girl's ward which was blocked off with caution tape. Alice yanked it out of the way and open the door, which suprisingly was open.

"Oh my God!" Alice cried out.

"What is it?" Jasper stopped when he saw it.

The windows were completely shattered and some of the walls were knocked completely down. Doors were torn off and broken into pieces, the debris scattered on the ground along with the destroyed walls.

"What happened here?" Alice was stunned. "Did James do this?" Alice wished she could recall her human memories. She knew from watching the tape that James had coming looking for her and the vampire shortly after they left, but she wasn't expecting this.

"I don't know," Jasper replied. As they went further down the hall, they could pick up the faint scent of James. "So he was here," Alice said.

They reached the restricted section in the ward and pushed open the door. The damage in here was similar to the rest except there were bones on the ground and dried blood smeared on the walls. The rotten stench from the decayed bodies floated through the air and Alice and Jasper gagged at the odor.

They reached a door near the end of the restricted section that was half open, which probably used to be the records room.

When they went inside, this room was also a mess. File cabinets were open and its contents were scattered all over the floor, pateint's records, medical papers, etc."Let's look over here," Alice said. "I saw my file in one of these cabients." The one in front of her was labled **A-E**, which was already opened a little. "Alright," Jasper said.

Alice took out the files and handed half of them to Jasper. They sat down on the floor cross legged and began looking through the files. It turns out they were labled by last names and each of the records had a photo of the patient in it. Amy Adams, no. Coral Adeline, no. Alice thought to herself. After a dozen or so **A's**, the records went on to last names with **B's. **Julia Violet Beddington, no. Lucy Daisy Bendon, no. Mary Alice Brandon...

Alice stopped and opened up the file. "Jasper -" Alice's voice caught in her throat.

"Did you find it?" Jasper scooted next to her. Alice nodded slowly, still in shock of what she saw. "Look," she pointed to the file. Inside was a picture of her with long hair. They both began to read the filed together.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Age: 19_

_Admission Date: March 15, 1920_

_Reason for Admission: Believed she had "visions" of the future. Possibly schizophrenic._

"Schizophrenic?" Alice buried her face in her hands. Jasper put his arm around her and calmed her down. "Do you want to stop reading?" Jasper asked. Alice shook her head. "No, it's okay. I want to know," She said.

_Notes: Treatment used for "visions" were electroshock therapy. She began to lose her memory weeks after she started the treatment. About two months later, her head was shaved due to the threat __o_

_f the typhoid outbreak. Went missing 6 months later. Whereabouts unknown._

_Previous Address: 1427 Chestnut Ave., Biloxi, Mississippi_

_Family: Joseph Brandon (father), age 45_

_Amanda Brandon (mother), age 45_

_Cynthia Brandon (sister), age 10_

The rest of the files were just medical records documenting all of the treatments Alice had to go through. After awhile they finished reading its contents and sat in silence. "So James was telling the truth,"Alice said. She was about to say something else but froze. "Alice?" Jasper recognized this as her vision face. A few minutes later she was back to normal.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"What is it?"

"I have a niece?" Alice barely whispered.

"What?"

"Yes, a niece. She's still alive, I saw her. She looked like she was in her 80's," Alice replied. "I saw us talking to her."

"Really?"

Alice nodded.

"Are you saying you want to go find her?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "Maybe she can tell us something about my family or about my sister...Cynthia?" She looked a little unsure as she said her name. As hard as she tried, Alice could not remember any of this happening to her. The electroshock therapy was part to blame.

"I know this sounds a little crazy...but what do you say?" Alice asked.

Jasper smiled softly. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Alice and Jasper waited on the porch as they waited for the lady to answer the door. Alice and Jasper went into City Hall and broke into the town records and tracked down her niece in no time. It turns outher name was Deborah Brandon, she never got married or had any kids. The records had her new address on there and Alice and Jasper found her house shortly after.<p>

The door opened up and sure enough there was an old women around the age of 80 standing in front of them.

"Hello there," She smiled sweetly. "How may I help you?"

"We're looking for Deborah Brandon," Alice said.

"Well you've come to the right place! She's speaking to you right now," Deborah laughed a little. "What brings you two here?"

"We're relatives of Joseph Brandon and we were just interviewing some people related to him to find out more about our family history. Would it be okay if we asked you some questions?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Why don't you come on inside!" She held the door open to them. "Thank you," they both said as the entered.

"You guys may take a seat on any of these couches," Deborah pointed to two couches with a coffee table in between them. They sat down on the one to the left and Deborah sat sat on the one across them.

"Would you guys like any tea or coffee?" Deborah asked. "I just made some a few minutes ago."

"No thank you," they said poiletly.

"Okay," She smiled at them again. "What were your names?"

"I'm Alice."

"And I'm Jasper."

"Oh those are lovely names," Deborah said. "So how are you two related to me?"

"We are the cousins of Joseph Brandon three times removed," Alice explained. "Our dad had started a family tree so we could know more about our family's past but he never finished it. We were going through some of the old documents he had about our relatives and we were really curious to know more since he never finished it."

"Oh, okay, that's not a problem," Deborah nodded. "I completely understand. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you know about Cynthia Bradon?"

"Why yes! She was my mother, she had me when she was around 25. My mom died back in 1993 around the age of 83."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alice said. "What was she like?"

They continued to talk about Cynthia and the rest of her family for the next few hours. Deborah told them about her life growing up in Mississippi, her school years and about her visits with her grandpa Joseph Brandon (aka Alice's dad) and as much as she knew about him and her grandma Amanda Brandon (Alice's mom). She told them about all of the trips they went on together, barbeques at their house in the summer, etc. It turns out Alice's dad was a merchant and her mom worked at a jewelry store. But she never mentioned anything about Alice.

"I remember my mom would go blackberry picking with me at this old blackberry bush by the house and we would bring it inside to grandma's and she would show me how to make blackberry jam. Afterward we would have it on a slice of bread and it tasted amazing. Grandma always made the best blackberry jam."

"That sounds very interesting," Jasper said.

"Oh yes, it was very nice. I always had so much fun at their place," Deborah said.

"It sounds fun," Alice admitted. "I almost wish I was there to see it."

Deborah laughed and Alice and Jasper went along with it. "Oh dear!" Deborah exclaimed as she looked at the clock. "It's already been three hours!"

"Oh really?" Alice said.

"Time flies by when you're having fun," Jasper remarked. Deborah laughed again. Alice glanced at Jasper and he flashed Alice a smile which she returned.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Deborah beamed at them.

"Well, just one more thing before we go," Alice took a deep breath. "Do you know anything about Mary Alice Brandon?"

The smile on Deborah's face vanished. She was suddenly very silent.

"I don't know very much about her," Deborah finally admitted. "I know from what my mother told me that she was my aunt but I never met her personally. I heard she died 15 years before I was born."

"Died?" Alice said. "Do you know what the cause of it was?"

"No," she shook her head. "My mom said that they never told her how she died. She didn't believe it but they never said what happened to her. They had her buried in the local cemetary."

"Did Cynthia - your mom, ever talk about her?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but very rarely. She didn't like to talk about it too much because she'd get very upset by it," Deborah answered.

"I'm sorry if we've upset you," Alice said.

"It's alright," Deborah shrugged.

"Well we have to leave anyway," Jasper said. "Unless if Alice has any other questions."

"Oh no, that's all I needed to know, thank you," Alice said.

"Okay, well thanks for stopping by! If you have any other questions feel free to come by again! I get a little lonely here sometimes anyway," Deborah laughed. "I could use the company."

"Yes, well thank you for you're time," Alice said. "It was nice meeting you."

"This was a huge help for us," Jasper added.

"Anytime, anytime. " She opened up the door for them. "Goodbye!" she called out.

"Goodbye!"

Right after they left Deborah's house they went straight to the cemetary to find Alice's grave. They found it almost right away but there was little written on it.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Born February 4th, 1901 - Died on March 15th, 1920_

_Alice was a beloved sister, daughter and member of the community._

_May her soul rest in peace and be carried to heaven_.

"The death date - " Jasper began.

"It matches the day I was admitted to the asylum," Alice finished. They both stared at it for several minutes in silence. "No wonder Deborah didn't know anything about me. They didn't tell anyone they sent me away," Alice suddenly felt very sad. "Alice," Jasper put his arm around her. She felt herself grow calm due to Jasper. "I just can't believe it," she said. Nearby them were Cynthia's grave and her parent's graves. None of them had much on it that would tell them anymore than they already knew.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"It's alright, really," Alice replied. They were silent once again as Alice scanned the graves. "Are you ready to go?" Alice asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Jasper replied.

"I don't think there's anything else I want to know. I think this is all I'm going to be able to find out," she said. Alice couldn't find out the name of the vampire who saved her though. In the files she had more than one doctor treat her and none of them had pictures so she had no way in knowing who it was.

They made their way to the entrance of the cemetary and left to go find their car. It was left in a parking lot by the movie theater and was still untouched.

Alice and Jasper got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. Within minutes they were on the highway and began the long drive back to their family, leaving behind all the mysteries and secrets of Alice's former life.


End file.
